Pain by another name
by Skins Thunderbomb
Summary: Sequel to 'Love By another name'. Alexis wants to return to what she once was, but knows she can't and leads her to be miserable. What will happen when She and Starscream are caught in a situation they cant get out of? COMPLETE!
1. Painful memories

AN~ Hello! Well, some people have requested that I continue the story 'Love By Another name' but some said to make it more realistic. So, I've decided to do both. I hope you enjoy it as much as the first story. It will be longer, darker but cuter!  
  
Chapter 1- Painful memories  
  
After a fatal crash had rendered Alexis paralyzed from the head down, Optimus hid transferred her mind to a transformers body. Although she should be happy at the chance of living again, she couldn't help but miss her old self.  
  
It was on this particular night that Alexis was to be found on the balcony of her new home on the planet Cybertron, tears of energon sliding down her face.  
  
How could she help but cry? She hadn't slept for a year, or the human version of sleeping anyway. She missed it so badly and everything else about being human. She had been human for all her life until a year ago. It plagued her until she could take no more, and she curled into a ball and sat on the balcony. She shook violently and she could not find any comfort at all around her. It was terrible. She could not take it anymore…  
  
Just then, a pair of hands rested on her shoulders and Alexis opened her eyes, feeling the transformer crouch behind her.  
  
She slammed her eyes shut and began to cry again as the transformer pulled her into a hug. She started to calm down and looked into the face of the transformer that had made her road brighter.  
  
"Hey," Starscream whispered, a sad smile on his face.  
  
Alexis tried to say hi but the words did not come out. Starscream picked her up and carried her inside to their room. It was as ordinary as a transformers room could get. It had a PC in the corner, with a cupboard and some personal items.  
  
Starscream placed Alexis on the bed and sat down beside her. It was usual these days to find Alexis like this, and every one of those nights had been the same. She would wake up and head outside; he would find her and pick her up. Then he'd take her back to bed and sometimes had to stop her from running back out by holding her down.  
  
This happened to be one of those nights.  
  
"Starscream let me go!" Alexis whispered heatedly.  
  
Starscream shook his head no.  
  
"Star-" She didn't have time to get the words out as Starscream rammed her down with his arm and half laid on top of her.  
  
"No, Alexis." He said and glared at her.  
  
She looked back with fright and sorrow. They stayed like that for a long time.  
  
"I'm sorry, Starscream…" Alexis said faintly, reaching her arm out to hug the tense bot.  
  
He relaxed a bit and said, with a smirk, "You know, if I didn't care for you so much, there would be a big hole in the wall with you in it for disrupting my recharge."  
  
Alexis managed a small giggle, "I'm think I'm reaching what humans call 'puberty'"  
  
Starscream let out a great 'HA' of laughter, "Well, aren't you glad you're not human for that, huh?"  
  
Alexis blushed and hit Starscream playfully, "You cheeky robot!"  
  
"Aw, come on, that's why you love me." And with growl, he kissed her for a moment.  
  
When he pulled away, Alexis said, "Lets go back to sleep."  
  
Starscream smiled in reply and then, pulling her close, he laid his head down again and promptly fell asleep. 


	2. How Life was now

Chapter 2 – How life was now  
  
When Starscream awoke, he found that Alexis was still there and sleeping peacefully. Well, on the likelihood of her escaping seemed high to her the first time this happened, she found that she was dead wrong. Starscream had her practically pinned to the bed, with him on top of her left wing (not like that could be helped) and his arm clamped around her waist in a pincer grip. It was lucky she could move at all.  
  
But then, Starscream only did it for herself. He would not let her go and knock herself offline because she missed what she was. Hell, he missed whom he was sometimes, not having to care about anyone but himself. But that desire had become more seldom since he had met Alexis and the others. He very rarely dwelled on it at all.  
  
Alexis stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled at Starscream and attempted to get up, only to find that Starscream still had her clamped to the bed, and she burst out laughing.  
  
"Screamer! C'mon you can let go now!" She said between laughs.  
  
He smiled and sat up, allowing Alexis to as well.  
  
"We better go soon, we'll be late for work the way we're going." He said.  
  
Alexis rolled her eyes and stood up.  
  
This is how most mornings went for the young couple. Starscream and Alexis both worked at the research labs to research all the things they knew about other planets. It was a fun job, and they had to be there by 9:00 sharp. It was 8:30 when they got out of their house and transformed, flying into the sky of Cybertron.  
  
"I wonder what we're going to be going today?" Alexis said as they landed.  
  
"Hmm, I hope not somewhere far away." Starscream said.  
  
They entered the building and went up to their research lab. They were only just though the doors when a red and purple bot with wings and tank tracks came up to them.  
  
"Oh I'm glad I got to see you Starscream! You've got a planet mission!" He said.  
  
"Oh very good Blitzwing, where is it?" Starscream inquired.  
  
Blitzwing was one cool bot. He was only a little shorter than Starscream, but he could outdo him any day, mainly because he was a triple changer.  
  
"On Volcon." Blitzwing said and turned to Alexis, "Alexis darlin'! Are you going with him?"  
  
Alexis giggled at the combined remark and the look on Starscream's face at the word 'darlin'  
  
"I think I will actually. What do we need to do there?" She asked.  
  
"Just scope it out and see if you can find any of that legendary energon." He said.  
  
"I better see Skywarp about it. C'mon Alexis." Starscream said with a glare at Blitzwing. Alexis saw this and giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?" Starscream said, annoyed.  
  
"Oh just you." Alexis replied. Starscream scowled, but Alexis could see amusement in his eyes.  
  
Once they were at Skywarp's office, Starscream asked about the planet. Skywarp was sullen.  
  
"We gave you the job because you are an excellent fighter, Starscream, but be warned."  
  
"About what?" Starscream asked.  
  
"You may be in for a bit of danger." 


	3. On Volcon

Chapter 3 – On Volcon  
  
"I don't know Alexis."  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeeeeee????????" Alexis begged.  
  
Starscream looked away and said, "I just don't think it's safe."  
  
Alexis looked at him with a sad smile and said, "I know its not safe, but I want to learn things too, dangerous or not."  
  
Starscream looked at her again for a while, and then said, "Alright."  
  
"WOOHOO!" Alexis yelled and flung her arms around the highly surprised bot.  
  
"Alexis!" Starscream said but couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Thank you Starscream." She whispered into his audio receptor.  
  
He smiled and she let him go.  
  
"We better get going."  
  
Half an hour later, the two bots were heading off to their planet in a spaceship. Starscream had been given the co-ordinates to the planet and was piloting the small ship.  
  
After an hour, Starscream set the ship on autopilot and turned to Alexis, who was sleeping in the chair beside him.  
  
'I love it when she sleeps' he thought. 'She's so much more peaceful.'  
  
The journey took 8 hours. It was a fiery planet with many volcanoes and no water. It was hard to understand that life was on this planet.  
  
"They must be underground." Starscream thought aloud.  
  
"What's underground?" Said a sleepy voice.  
  
Starscream turned to find Alexis sitting up and looking out the window. She gasped as the planet drew closer.  
  
"Wow! It looks like Venus crossed with Mars!" Alexis cried.  
  
"Yeah it does." Starscream said, "Hold on, we're entering the upper atmosphere!"  
  
Starscream pushed a few buttons and got the shield up for entrance. The ship hurtled though and soon landed safely on the ground of the planet.  
  
Alexis and Starscream slowly got out of their seats and opened the door. The land was covered in a hazy red smoke and the land was covered in freshly melted rock.   
  
"Man oh man…" Alexis said as she followed Starscream out of the ship.  
  
"We better go this way. The radar is picking up a faint signal of the energon from this direction." Starscream said and started walking. 


	4. Alexis, please stop!

4. Alexis, please stop!  
  
The two transformed and flew for hours. They passed sulfur lakes, hot springs and once what looked like a mini volcano. The signal got progressively stronger as they flew and, at last, they stopped at a cave and transformed.  
  
Starscream held up the radar and said, "This must be it!"  
  
They entered the cave and Alexis couldn't help but be a little afraid. She walked closer to Starscream and looked around. It was dark and warm in the cave, and it seemed to be getting colder…  
  
"Starscream?" Alexis said, fear clear on her voice, "I don't like this place…"  
  
"It's okay." He said, pulling her close and said, "It's not far from here…"  
  
They continued. The cave got steadily colder and darker. Alexis was getting a bit scared now. She didn't know why, but she felt in danger here…  
  
All of a sudden, there was a blast like a hundred cannons going of up above them and the ground began to rumble.  
  
"Oh no! A volcanoes erupted!" Starscream shouted.  
  
He was about the move when the ground below him cracked and broke beneath his feet. They both fell down the hole and landed in what looked like an underground tunnel. It was high by their standards and it looked like it was created many years ago. There was a purple glow coming from the end of the hall. They had found it.  
  
Starscream quickly got to his hands and knees. He felt Alexis next to him and felt relived when she also got to her hands and knees.  
  
"Are you okay Alexis?" He said, sitting up.  
  
"Yeah." Came the response as she also sat up. She noticed the excited look on his face and said, "What?"  
  
For an answer, he pointed to the purple glow that came from-  
  
"My god," Alexis gasped, "Energon!"  
  
"And not just any energon!" Starscream said and got to his feat, pulling Alexis up and running over to it, "This is the Legendary Energon!"   
  
"Are you sure?" Alexis said.  
  
"Yes, Take a look at these readings!" He had a small instrument out and had it in the energon. "Their off the charts!"  
  
"Wow…" Alexis said and stared at the purple substance.  
  
Suddenly as the first time, there was a great rumble and a geyser shot up under Starscream and Alexis' feet. They were thrown up into the tunnel they were in before, and it was only just their height now.  
  
"How are we supposed to get out of this?!" Starscream shouted as he got up and his head brushed against the ceiling.  
  
Alexis was sitting on the ground a few feet away and look away at these words, saying, "If I was still human…I could find help."  
  
Starscream looked at her. She seemed to be holding back tears.  
  
"Alexis no! Don't you dare!" Starscream said warningly.  
  
Alexis tried to hold it back, but images of her previous life came flashing before her. Her friends, her family…  
  
She bust out into tears and as soon as she did, she heard a growl and found herself pinned against the wall.  
  
"Alexis, I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times! You can't change what happened to you! You have to learn to live with circumstances!"  
  
Alexis pushed him away and shrieked, "I can't help hiding what happened! I'm just sick of not being able talk to anyone I knew! I want to go back!"  
  
Starscream grabbed her in a tackle and slammed her down on the ground. "Stop bloody saying that you want yourself back Alexis! You are who you are now and nothing can change it! Constantly brooding over who you were will lead you no-where in life! And I love you too much to let you go and destroy yourself!"  
  
Alexis stared into the anger filled optics of Starscream. She had never heard him say he loved her. She finally knew it. She could stop being troubled by the past and get on with her life with those three simple words.   
  
Starscream seemed to also realize what he had just said. His anger fell away but came back again when Alexis whispered, "I-I c-cant…"  
  
He snarled and kissed her full on. She had never felt Starscream do this to her. Energy rushed though her body as he connected himself to her. She held him as tightly as she could as he pushed into her body and groan at the final realization that he was hers at last.  
  
She felt her energy boil in her body like never before. She didn't know what was happening, but deep inside, she knew.  
  
And even if she could have stopped it, would she have? No. She felt energy like none before curse though her mouth as the need for Starscream finally shot though her. She needed him so much right now no words could express it. It was heaven on her mind.  
  
Starscream could not understand why he was doing this to her. He didn't know how she would react, but in his anger he did not know how to convince her more than this. She felt her grasp him and knew he had won. He groaned in triumph as he felt Alexis respond to him. He then felt so needed by her than his mind was in heaven. With no other person in his life needed him like this before. But Alexis did.  
  
As they reached their peak, Starscream felt Alexis try to scream. He knew that if he did this he would be bonded with her forever. Before she could let go, he grabbed behind her head and Alexis screamed into his mouth. Their lips glowed for a second and Starscream pulled Alexis slowly away. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at him. He noticed that he had energon on his lips, but he didn't care.   
  
Alexis swallowed and said, "Th … Th…"  
  
Starscream did not what to hear it. He kissed her before she got the words out, but though his mind; he knew what she had not said…  
  
'Thank you…' 


	5. Out and anew

5 – Out and anew  
  
The next time Alexis awoke; she was next to the legendary energon once again. They must've fell down during the time they had been asleep. She turned her head to Starscream lying on top of her. His head was right next hers and she saw that he was awake.  
  
He smiled and moved his arm over to her face. She felt him brush his thumb across her lips and saw that he had wiped away some energon that was still there.  
  
"W…what…did we…do?" She asked softly.  
  
"I think you know." He replied.  
  
She did know, but she had to hear it confirmed by Starscream before she would believe it.  
  
"That was the best feeling I've ever felt in my whole life" Alexis said.  
  
"I was waiting for that." He replied with a smirk.  
  
"Grr! You had this planned didn't you?" She sounded accusing, but the smile on her face was a dead give away that she was not at all mad.  
  
"Mmmm…not really," Starscream replied and sat up, bringing Alexis with him.  
  
"I'll say it again, you are so cheeky Starscream!" Alexis said and followed Starscream to the energon.  
  
"Aw, don't tell me you hate being outwitted?" Starscream said over his shoulder.  
  
Alexis seemed to struggle with herself before running up behind Starscream and jumping on his back, taking him by surprise and falling down.  
  
"Now who outwitted who?" Alexis said in a cunning voice.  
  
She didn't see the devilish grin on Starscream's face and he suddenly turned over, throwing Alexis up in the air a bit before she landed on the now transformed jet.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Alexis cried as Starscream flew up a small way. She jumped off and used her boosters to stay air born. The cheeky robot transformed and laughed at the frustrated look on Alexis' face.  
  
"Primus I hate you!" Alexis yelled and flew down, pretending to give him the cold shoulder.  
  
She heard him land and still had her back turned to him. She could not hear any footsteps and turned around, wondering if he had taken it seriously, but to her immense surprise, he was standing right behind her with a devil's grin on his face.  
  
"How-" Was all she said before she was picked up and slumped over Starscream's shoulder.  
  
"Starscream put me down!" She shrieked but he smirked and walked over to the energon. He picked some up and put some in his holding department in his chest with one hand. The other was restraining a hysterical Alexis, who was thumping his back and kicking in all directions.  
  
"Hum de dum de dum…" Starscream sang under his breath as though this was the best thing in the world and flew upwards; out into the tunnel they had used to get here. Here he put Alexis down and said, "Now, tell me again who's the wittier?"  
  
"Alright! Alright!" She yelled, "You are!"  
  
"Good Alexis, now follow me." He said and started walking. He had only gone two paces when he realized Alexis was remaining stubbornly where she was.  
  
He walked back over and snaked a hand around her waist, pulling her into a kiss.  
  
When he broke off he said, "We better go home you silly woman!"  
  
She growled and reached over his shoulder and bit his neck.  
  
He gasped said, "You vicious feline!"  
  
She let go and said, "Well, you can be witty and I'll be vicious. Lets go handsome!"   
  
After they had finally managed to get back the their ship without testing each other to pieces, they took off and Starscream put the energon in a safe place. He didn't know how it was that he had come to probably the worst planet in history and manage to form an even stronger bond with this mate, or how she had finally got over missing who she was, or how he had managed to get out alive, but one thing was sure; he now had something that he could treasure for the rest of his life. He had experienced pain when people had beaten him up, but never mental pain to such a degree as Alexis' had had. He was sure now that whatever happened, they were going to be the strongest star-crossed lovers Cybertron has ever known.   
  
Alexis had felt a lot of things release when she had spent that time on Volcon with her lover. She had finally got over her depression about being human again and became stronger because of it. She knew that someday, they would become something like legend in the star-crossed lovers history book, because how unlikely would this type of thing happen? But she knew that although she had experienced pain in the form of fighting, she now knew pain by another name.  
  
The End  
  
Phew! That took awhile! Anyway, That was my forst attempt at a REALLY romancy robot sex story. The next one I am writing will be about Alexis and Screamer, but by an entirly different prospective. It will be far more serious for those who dont like the mushy cute types. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading it and I didn't drag it on for too long.  
  
'Till next time! 


End file.
